problems
by XCatherineWillowsX
Summary: Problems - everyone has them at least once in ther life but how come for must people problems always come in a bundle. Grillows;yo!bling and GSR pairings are in this story
1. Whats wrong with Catherine

Catherine walked out of her office and down the break room, everyone was there, Warrick, Nick and Greg were arguing about something or another, she laughed to herself, thinking about how alike they were but yet so different at the same time, next was Sar

Catherine walked out of her office and down the break room, everyone was there, Warrick, Nick and Greg were arguing about something or another, she laughed to herself, thinking about how alike they were but yet so different at the same time, next was Sara who was reading a book of some sort, looking around she noticed that Grissom was not there, she looked over to his office and noticed a pile of paperwork on his desk and him nowhere to be seen, she laughed to herself again, always the same, never different, she figured by the end of the shift he'd ask her yet again if she would help him tidy his office, which really meant "please do my paperwork". She walked into the break room and poured herself a cup of coffee as she said hi to the group, which the boys replied back too, each of them determined to win the argument, Sara looked up form her back and sighed

"Hey Catherine, are you going to this ball thing tomorrow?" she asked " I've asked the boys but they all ignored me and I just want to know who else is going"

"Finally going to socialise then are we Sara" Catherine laughed

"I never said I was going I just emm…."

"……….wanted to see who else was going??" Catherine said finishing Sara's sentence for her "yes I am going Lindsay's staying with her grandparents this weekend so I figured why not"

"That's nice…….. Wait a minute; Lindsay's staying with Sam Braun??" Warrick, Nick and Greg's head but looked up at Catherine as Sara Said this

"Yes is there a problem with that??" Catherine replied sternly, not seeing why it was anything to do with them where her daughter was, or who she was with. "Sam and my mother were going to the ranch and they wanted to take Lindsay with them so I let her, not that it's anyone else's business"

"Catherine is that wise, letting Lindsay go with a well known criminal, I mean she's at that stage…" warrick started

"look Warrick and the rest of you, when I want your advise about MY daughter I will ask but until then keep it to yourselves" Catherine replied getting angry" and for your information, Sam would never hurt Lindsay just like he would never hurt me, you may know him as this murdering scumbag but he's different with us, we're his family and plus he knows that I'd kill him if he hurt her."

"Cath we're just concerned" Nick said

"Look like I said when I want your advice on how to bring my daughter up or who she is to go out with I will ask "Catherine replied giving them her 'leave it alone NOW' look" and besides she'll be fine my mother will be there as well"

"Who's Lindsay going out with what's going on?" Grissom asked as he came to a stand still at the door" is she okay?"

"not you as well, look Lindsay is going away with her grandparents for the weekend, and yes that is lily Flynn and Sam Braun and if you don't like that then tough she isn't your daughter she's mine….. Now if there are no cases I have paperwork to do "Catherine turned and walked out the door, but turned back to say" and no Grissom I will not do yours, its your paperwork you do it"

"What was that all about" asked Grissom

"I have no idea, we just asked her if it was wise letting Lindsay stay with Sam Braun for the weekend and that was it" replied Nick

"Okay well we have no cases just yet" said Grissom" I'm going to carry on with Paperwork, and its probably best if you all keep out of Catherine's way for a while"

Grissom left the break room, as the others stared at each other, wondering what in the world name had set Catherine off; meanwhile Catherine sat in her office tears silently falling down her face as she held a black and white picture in her hand


	2. What do i do?

Chapter 2 – What do I do??

Catherine stood in front of her full length mirror looking at herself, in her new dress, she had bought specifically for this ball, it was darkish blue, with silver glitter like studs all over it, it was floor length but had a split on her left side which went near enough right up to her hip, she has a diamond necklace on which was shaped into a 'C' a present from Sam Braun to his "mugs", she had on a pair of black stiletto's which wrapped crossways around her ankle a few times. Lilly, Lindsay and Sam had choose that moment to walk in, they stood in awe of Catherine stood infront of them.

"Catherine you look….amazing" Lily said barely able to get even those words out

"Mugs, you make me proud to call me your father" said Sam

"wow mom, your totally going to pull him" Lindsay said smiling, everyone stared at her"What?!"

"what do you mean I'm 'totally going to pull' him, I'm not going to 'Pull' anyone, I am just simply going to the works ball that they have every year" replied Catherine

"yeah right sure mom, of course your just going like that because it's the 'works ball' I'm 14 mom not stupid" replied Lindsay as she turned and left

"Catherine you look amazing and he doesn't deserve you" said lilly

"Mom, I have no idea who you are talking about" replied Catherine

" Catherine, I may be old and 'past it' as your daughter so kindly put it the other day but I'm not stupid" lilly said" Gil Grissom doesn't deserve you"

"mom Grissom, doesn't even want me that way he made that perfectly clear when he announced that he and sara are going out and that he loved her" replied Catherine" and we are so not talking about this right now you have to leave or you will miss your plane and I have to leave or else I am going to be late"

"Mugs, the ball started 30 minutes ago, your already late" laughed Sam

"No I am fashionably late, just like I am ever year, so no one will notice when I walk in late because they expect me to" smiled Catherine as she kissed Sam on the cheek and then lily" Bye mom, Bye Sam, I'll see you on Tuesday"

Catherine walked out the room and downstairs grabbing her clutch bag and then giving Lindsay a kiss before telling her to be good and to phone her if she needs to, and walked out the door but not before shouting back 'I love you baby" to Lindsay

Sam had paid for a limo to Drive Catherine to the Ball in Style and had arranged for it to bring her and anyone else ( who Catherine wanted) home, when she was leaving. As Catherine walked into the ball she could feel everyone's eyes on her, this is the part she enjoyed most, it made her feel special like no-one was quite like her, like she was beautiful. She spotted the gang around a table, nick, Warrick, Greg, Mia, Sophia, Sara, Brass and Grissom, Grissom and Sara were sat practically on top of each other, she fought the urge to be sick as she walked over to them.

"Hey Guys" Catherine said "Sorry I'm late"

"Cath its you trademark, when have you ever been early or on time for that matter" replied Jim Laughing

"Look sorry for yesterday, I was just having a bad day and didn't have much sleep as well" Catherine apologised

"It fine don't worry about it" replied Warrick, smiling" what would you like to drink?"

"ermm, I'll just have an orange juice thanks" Catherine smiled " i think I'm catching what Lindsay had my stomach not been too good so I don't want to chance drinking" she carried on with as she saw everyone's looks at the fact she only wanted orange juice.

Countless times during the Ball, Catherine disappeared to the bathroom, Warrick decided to follow her this time to she if she was okay, she came out and spotted Warrick staring at her

"Hey, is something wrong" asked Catherine

"I was about to ask you the same thing" he replied" you've been in and out to the bathroom all night, your not drinking alcohol, and you seem to be in a day dream the whole time, Cath what's wrong, your worrying me."

"OH Warrick its such a mess, I've got myself into, what am I going to do" she cried as warrick grabbed her into a hug.


End file.
